sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jet Set Ronnoc/Character Review No. 1 - Rose Lynn Rose
Alright, this is a new thing I'm doing where I review characters. I will do these at random times or at request of a user. So let's kick this off. Rose Lynn rose is our first character, and yes, you're reading that right, Rose Lynn rose, without capitalization. Now, I know I'm a grammar nazi, but really? Anyways, onto the review itself. Personality Ahem, "sweet and kind until she is ignored or someone makes a fool out of her". I have RPed with Rose, and I cannot stress the fact enough the she acts like a stereotypical princess. She gets angry at the littlest things, including people ignoring her and not complying to her demands. Oh, and another things, she hunts you down to the ends of the planet, just to deliver a kick to the face once you've angered her. Not to mention, she seemingly teleports there, despite her abilities not mentioning teleportation, other than Chaos Control. Yet she never seems to wield an emerald. Anyways, I believe I've covered enough of her "personality". Time for... Powers "ability: chaos manipulation and is immune to magic Moves: chaos heal chaos control and deadly rose kick In future rp: chaos revive Made up moves : chaos yeah right" Okay...so what I see here is the Mary Sue set of powers. Chaos. While I admit, I have used characters with Chaos powers, never to the extent of Rose. Without an emerald, she can use Chaos Control and she is immune to magic for no reason. Chaos Heal, a move that doesn't exist, despite it not being described in the "made up movie description" (yes, it says movie), is also usable without an emerald. Chaos Revive can also be used to revive a person, somehow only once. Why once? Maybe because your body has taken in too much chaos? I dunno, it isn't explained. Now, onto the most interesting, "chaos yeah right". So, it cancels out any chaos move used. How Overpowered is that? While I know Chaos is mary sue, characters that can use chaos without seeming mary sue are screwed against her, because she can use it an endless amount of times. And for last, we have her super form, Dark Rose. Now, Dark Rose can be activated at will for no apparent reason, although that's because Rose is always angry for no reason. Why can she turn super/dark without Chaos Emeralds? I dunno, but it's REALLY OP. Now, for our favorite, backstory! Story K, so apparently Amy fell in love with Shadow (who I'm guessing she thought was Sonic) and then they were married and they had a kid named Rose. Rose, who I only assume mastered Chaos because of her dad, became teh best chaos user evah. And when she was 14, apparently Dark Rose, who existed for no reason, got sealed inside Rose. Then she got married to Morpheus even though she's sixteen. The Score 2 out of 10. Needs heavy improvent. OP as fuck, and survived a gunshot to the head. Category:Blog posts